Why, Onii-chan?
by versetta
Summary: "Heh anak kurang ajar! Pergi sana kau! Tak sudi aku menganggap kau saudaraku!" "Onii-chan ma-maafkan aku. A- aku hanya ingin-" Inutaisho pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua disaat mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. "Berjanjilah pada ayah 1 hal" "O-oniichan…. Hiks hiks… Jangan lagi, jangan marah padaku" Telat lagi kan ane updatenya. Yosh! Chapter 4 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Why, Onii-chan?**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko**

**Rate : T, T+ (Mungkin M lain kali)**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Alur terlalu cepatttt, Typo berserakan**

**Sesshomaru kecil 8 tahun**

**Inuyasha kecil 4 tahun**

**Sesshomaru 20 tahun **

**Inuyasha 16 tahun**

Nah… sekarang giliran fandom Inuyasha nih yang aku mau coba selain Naruto dan Kuroshitsuji.

Udah langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Heh anak kurang ajar! Pergi sana kau! Tak sudi aku menganggap kau saudaraku!"

"Hiks…. Hiks ta-tapi Onii-chan a-aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya"

"Hentikan Sessho, Inu masih kecil, kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Uhuk…uhuk" ucap Inutaisho sambil terbatuk batuk karena penyakit yang dideritanya

.

.

.

"Kau! Jangan berani berani kau sentuh barang barangku lagi! Anak sialan!"

"Onii-chan ma-maafkan aku. A- aku hanya ingin-" mata Inuyasha sudah berkaca kaca menahan tangisnya

"Kau tak mendengar ku hah?!" Sesshomaru mendorong Inuyasha hingga terbentur pintu kamarnya dan terjatuh

Lalu tanpa melirik Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkan Inu kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu

.

.

.

"Hiks… Tousan… jangan pergi. Kumohon…. Hiks hiks" ucap Inu kecil disela sela tangisannya

Sedangkan Sesshomaru hanya menatap datar pusara ayahnya, Inutaisho yang meninggalkan mereka berdua diumur yang masih belia.

**Skip Time**

Setelah upacara pemakaman Inutaisho, Sesshomaru dan Inu kecil sudah kembali ke mansionnya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu , para kerabat dan rekan kerja Inutaisho kembali pada kesibukannya masing masing. Lalu kemanakah keluarga dari mereka sendiri?

Sebenarnya, mereka hanya tinggal hidup ber-3. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha. Ya keluarga mereka hanya tersisa itu. 2 tahun silam, ketika keluarga besar Inutaisho sedang berlayar kesebuah pulau untuk berlibur, sebuah kejadian tidak terduga terjadi. Kapal itu tenggelam karena sebab yang masih diselidiki oleh kepolisian setempat. Ada yang bilang karena menabrak batu karam yang besar, ada juga yang bilang karena kebocoran dan ada pula yang bilang kalau itu adalah kesengajaan karena ada orang yang sangat tidak menyukai keluarga terpandang itu. Sedangkan Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru tidak ikut karena ingin menjemput Inuyasha dari desa tempat Inuyasha kecil tinggal.

Yap, Inuyasha adalah keluarga baru baru mereka.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Hiks hiks…. Otousan"

"Hiks kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku?"

"Aku takut Otousan….. Aku takut sendirian lagi"

Aku menangis didalam kamarku sendirian dan menekuk kedua lututku, menenggelamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku.

**Inuyasha POV's End**

Pada malam ini, Sesshomaru terdiam didalam kamarnya sambil menatap datar foto keluarganya.

Disitu ada dia, ayahnya, juga…..

Anak sialan itu yang sedang memeluk tangannya dengan senyumannya yang lebar

**Sesshomaru POV**

BRAK

Kulemparkan foto itu sampai piguranya pecah, lalu kuambil pecahan kaca tsb untuk merobek foto itu. Tepatnya foto anak sialan itu

"Cih! Tak sudi aku menganggapnya saudara! Sialan"

Aku menendang apapun yang berada didalam kamarku hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

**Sesshomaru POV's End**

**Inuyasha POV**

BRAK

Ku tengadahkan kepala ku dan berkata "O-oniichan…. Hiks hiks… Jangan lagi, jangan marah padaku"

Aku semakin menangis tersedu sedu setelah mendengar suara suara berisik dari kamar kakakku yang berada disebelah kamarku. Lalu aku semakin merapatkan diriku kepojok ruangan di kamarku.

"Hiks.. Oniichan, kenapa?"

**Inuyasha POV's End**

Sesshomaru semakin membenci Inuyasha setelah ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat dikamar ayahnya ketika ia dipanggil oleh ayahnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya

_**Flashback**_

"Sesshomaru… kemarilah" ucap Inutaisho

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya Sesshomaru to the point

Inutaisho menghela nafas "Bisa kah kau berjanji satu hal utnuk ayah?"

Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya "Apa itu?"

'Kalau berhubungan dengan anak sialan itu mana aku sudi' innerku dalam hati

"Berjanjilah pada ayah agar kau selalu menjaga adikmu, Inuyasha" ucap Inutaisho dengan lembut

"Apa?! Ayah! Kau tau kan ayah aku sangat-"

"Sessho, ayah mohon….. Ini satu satunya permintaan ayah sebelum ayah pergi" ucap Inutaisho dengan tatapan memohon kepada anak sulungnya itu

"Baiklah. Demi ayah."

_**End Flashback**_

12 tahun kemudian

"Huhhh…..kenapa Sessho-nii sudah berangkat duluan sih. Padahal kan aku ingin pergi bersamanya walaupun sekali saja" gerutu Inuyasha ditengah tengah sesi berjalannya (?)

Yap, Inuyasha bersekolah di sebuah SMA terpandang yaitu SMA Shikonotama. Inuyasha dapat berada disekolah ini bukan karena asalnya dari keluarga terpandang. Yah memang sih ia dari keluarga terpandang, akan tetapi ia tak memakai namanya itu untuk masuk kesekolah elit ini. Ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh hasil kerja kerasnya selama di SMP. Dan ia sekarang sudah masuk pada semester pertama di kelas 11.

"Yo Inuyasha!" ucap Miroku

Lalu Inuyasha menengok keasal suara dan menemukan sahabatnya semenjak SMP itu sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Oh, hai Miroku" ucap Inuyasha

"Mau kesekolah bersama?" Tanya Miroku

"Tentu" ucap Inuyasha

Mereka berjalan bersama sama menuju sekolahnya. Rumah Inuyasha dan Miroku memang berdekatan. Sedangkan antara rumah mereka dan sekolah Shikonotama hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja.

_**Ditempat lain….**_

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan memakai kacamata hitam elegan yang baru turun dari mobil Ferarri Scuderia-nya dan seketika itu juga berpasang pasang mata mengarah padanya ketika ia berjalan melewati orang orang yang menatapnya kagum. Sedangkan ia?

Sesshomaru hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan segera pergi kedalam kantornya.

Sesshomaru adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang sedang berhasil. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, ia mulai dilatih oleh orang kepercayaan ayahnya agar kelak nanti Sesshomaru dapat mengambil alih perusahaannya itu dengan mudahnya.

Dan yak berhasil! Kini ia sudah dikenal sebagai sosok muda yang berkharisma dan digandrungi oleh siapapun. Baik wanita maupun laki laki.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Setelah aku sampai didalam kantorku, seketika itu juga aku melihat setumpuk berkas berkas yang harus kuperiksa dan kutanda tangani

'Semakin hari semakin banyak saja pekerjaan ku ini' innerku dalam hati

"Permisi Sesshomaru-sama. Apakah saya boleh masuk?" kulihat ada sekertarisku diluar sana

"Ya" ucapku singkat

"Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa nanti pada pukul 03.00 p.m sampai 09.00 p.m anda akan rapat dengan 3 perusahaan sekaligus untuk membahas tentang proyek kita saat ini" ucapnya

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi" kataku singkat

'Hahhh… melelahkan sekali sepertinya' innerku

**Sesshomaru POV's End**

**Skip Time**

'Hahhh… waktu berjalan lambat sepertinya' batin Inuyasha

Inuyasha memang tidak menyukai pelajaran Ekonomi karena menurutnya pelajaran itu sangat menyulitkan dibanding Matematika, Fisika ataupun Kimia.

Hei kenapa ada pelajaran Ekonomi di kelas IPA? Nah… itulah kelebihan dari SMA Shikonotama ini. Eh tapi entahlah ini bisa disebut kelebihan atau malah kekurangan (?)

TEEETTTT

"Yessss!" teriak Inuyasha ketika bel pulang berbunyi

Lalu secepat kilat ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya itu tanpa memperdulikan Miroku sahabatnya yang memang sejak awal ingin pulang bersama seperti biasa

"Huhhh dasar anak itu. Tak berubah samasekali" ucap Miroku

"Astaga….Ini sudah jam 5 sore! Ekonomi itu memang menghabiskan waktu ku! Semoga aku tidak terlambat membuat makan malam untuk Sessho-nii" Inuyasha lalu berlari menuju Shikon-Mart untuk membeli bahan makanan

**TBC**

_~RnR Onegai~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Why, Onii-chan?**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko**

**Rate : Masih T, T+ (Mungkin M lain kali)**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Alur terlalu cepatttt, Typo berserakan**

**Sesshomaru kecil 8 tahun**

**Inuyasha kecil 4 tahun**

**Sesshomaru 20 tahun **

**Inuyasha 16 tahun**

Gomen minna-san kalau updatenya lama,hehehe. Nah aku mau balas review dulu meskipun cuma 1 #plakk

**Guest :**

**Hehehe, gomen kalau alurnya kecepetan, tapi aku akan berusaha lebih baik kok dalam alur mengalur (?) Sip. Arigatou Guest-san ^_^**

Yuk langsung aja

_Check it out!_

"Huhhh dasar anak itu. Tak berubah sama sekali" ucap Miroku

"Astaga….Ini sudah jam 5 sore! Ekonomi itu memang menghabiskan waktu ku! Semoga aku tidak terlambat membuat makan malam untuk Sessho-nii" Inuyasha lalu berlari menuju Shikon-Mart untuk membeli bahan makanan

Chapter 2

06.30 waktu setempat

Terlihatlah pemuda manis nan seksi (?) yang sedang sibuk di dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya juga Oniichannya sendiri.

"Hmm….. enaknya malam ini aku masak apa ya untuk Sessho-nii?" Tanya Inuyasha kepada dirinya sendiri

Berbagai sayur sayuran dan juga buah buahan sudah tersedia didepan Inuyasha karena ia tau Sesshomaru menyukai makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi seperti sayur dan buah.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan sup jagung dan ayam saja? Sepertinya sangat lezat" ucap Inuyasha sambil mengambil bahan bahan untuk membuat masakan tersebut

_Di tempat lain…_

07.45 waktu setempat

**Sesshomaru POV**

'Sudah jam segini tetapi aku harus tetap menemui client client dan mengadakan rapat?! Yang benar saja?! Kalau bukan karena tanggung jawabku terhadap ayah, sudah dari dulu aku menolak hal ini mentah mentah. Semua ini memang karena anak sialan itu' gerutu Sesshomaru dalam hati disela sela kegiatan rapatnya

Lalu kulihat berbagai rekan rekan kerjaku mulai bertanya dan mengadakan rundingan dengan perusahaan ku. Aku tak peduli apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, aku hanya menatap malas ke semua rekan kerjaku.

**Sesshomaru POV's End**

"Anda baik baik saja Sesshomaru-sama?" ucap Kagura sang sekretaris setengah berbisik kepada Sesshomaru yang hampir tertidur di sela sela rapat.

"Hn. Aku tak apa" ucap Sesshomaru singkat

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya ambilkan kopi hitam untuk anda Sesshomaru-sama?" tawar Kagura dengan manisnya (#hoekkk)

"Terserah" ucap Sesshomaru

**Skip Time**

09.15 waktu setempat

'Akhirnya pekerjaan penat ini selesai juga' inner Sesshomaru

"Hmm… Sesshomaru-sama, a-apakah saya boleh bertanya?" ucap Kagura

"Apa?" jawab Sesshomaru

"Hmm…. Apa bolehkah saya menumpang untuk pulang dengan Sesshomaru-sama? Hanya malam ini saja" Tanya Kagura dengan setengah memohon

'Ha? Yang benar saja? Ah tapi ini juga sudah larut malam' inner Sesshomaru

"Hn. Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang" ucap Sesshomaru kepada Kagura

Ketika Sesshomaru sudah sampai mengantarkan Kagura ke apartementnya Kagura, ia langsung melesat untuk pulang kerumahnya karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

**Skip Time**

CKLEK

Masuklah pemuda tampan yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan beratnya dan hendak menuju kamar tidurnya ketika ia melihat bahwa lampu diruang makan masih menyala

'Kenapa lampu ruang makan masih menyala? Apakah anak sialan itu lupa untuk mematikannya?' inner Sesshomaru

Lalu Sesshomaru bergegas menuju ruang makan dan ingin mematikan lampunya ketika ia melihat Inuyasha sedang tertidur pulas sambil duduk di meja makan. Dan terlihat bahwa di atas meja makan itu masih ada setumpuk makanan dan minuman untuk porsi 2 orang yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

'Cih apa yang dilakukannya…dasar anak sialan itu benar benar membuang buang uangku' inner Sesshomaru

"Ngghhhh…." Inuyasha terbangun dan seketika itu juga ia melihat Sesshomaru sedang menatapnya datar di depan pintu ruang makan

"Se-Sessho nii sudah pulang? Apa Sessho nii sudah makan? Kalau belum mari kita makan ber-"

"Berisik! Aku sudah makan. Dan sekalipun aku belum makan, aku tak sudi untuk makan denganmu" ucap Sesshomaru dengan kasarnya

"Ta-tapi Sessho nii aku hany-"

"Diam anak sialan! Lihat, kau benar benar membuang uangku! Untuk apa kau membuat makanan sebanyak ini dan didiamkan begitu saja, hah?!" bentak Sesshomaru sambil menumpahkan sup buatan Inuyasha dan meyiramkannya ke tubuh Inuyasha

Inuyasha yang sudah mati matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar didepan Sesshomaru hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Sesshomaru meninggalkan Inuyasha sendirian diruang makan. Setelah Sesshomaru pergi, Inuyasha yang tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis menumpahkan air matanya dengan derasnya.

"Hiks… hiks Sessho nii, kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu? Apa salahku padamu Sessho nii? Hiks hiks maafkan aku" ucap Inuyasha disela sela tangisannya

Ketika Sesshomaru sudah masuk kekamarnya, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk segera menyegarkan fikiran kusutnya itu.

'Anak itu benar benar membuatku naik darah. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran bodohnya itu' gerutu Sesshomaru didalam hatinya

'Ayah, apa salahku padamu sehingga kau membebaniku seperti ini?! Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini' ucap Sesshomaru sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan guyuran air yang membasuh seluruh tubuh atletisnya itu

**Flashback**

"Ayah, kenapa kita kesini? Kita ingin mengunjungi siapa?" ucap Sessho kecil pada ayahnya.

"Kita ingin mengunjungi seseorang yang penting di keluarga kita Sessho" ucap Inutaisho dengan lembut

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah desa terpencil yang jauh dari kota dan keramaian tentu saja. Saat ini Sessho kecil dan Inutaisho sedang berada didalam mobil mewah mereka menuju rumah seseorang

"Tetapi kenapa kita harus pergi disaat yang lain sedang berlibur? Lagipula kenapa kita tidak mengajak Ibu?" Tanya Sessho kecil dengan kepo-nya (?)

"Ayah minta maaf Sessho bila hal ini sangat mengganggumu. Ibumu sendiri yang meminta agar ayah dan dirimu untuk pergi kesini Sessho. Nah ayo Sessho kita turun, kita sudah sampai" ucap Inutaisho sambil mengajak Sessho kecil untuk turun dari mobil

'Rumah siapa ini? Kecil sekali dan kumuh pula, kelihatannya milik orang yang miskin' inner Sessho kecil (sombong sekali kau Sessho #digampar Sessho)

Ya. Terlihatlah dihadapan mereka rumah yang kecil dan agak kumuh, Sesshomaru agak sedikit benar tentang rumah ini, rumah ini adalah milik orang yang cukup miskin

TOK TOK TOK

Inutaisho mengetuk pintu depan rumah kecil tersebut. Lalu keluarlah seorang nenek tua dan renta yang mebukakan pintu itu untuk Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru

"Siapa? O-oh astaga…. Ternyata kau I-Inutaisho" ucap nenek tua itu sambil terbata bata

"Hmm…. Iya Nenek Kaede, ini saya Inutaisho. Apa kabar? Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu pada saat sekarang ini" ucap Inutaisho dengan lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya

'Apa apaan dengan ayah? Kenapa harus membungkukkan badan segala di depan nenek tua miskin ini?!' inner Sesshomaru sambil menatap heran kepada ayahnya

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Sesshomaru, lalu Inutaisho berkata

"Sesshomaru, perkenalkan ini Nenek Kaede. Hm…. Bisa dibilang dia ini juga nenekmu loh" ucap Inutaisho sambil tersenyum

"A-apa? A-ayah serius?" ucap Sesshomaru sambil terkaget kaget

'Astaga….. ayah benar benar gila. Nenek tua miskin ini? Nenekku?! Yang benar saja?!" inner Sesshomaru

"Sudah sudah, tak baik berbicara di depan pintu begini. Lebih baik kalian masuk kedalam rumah. Hmm… tetapi maaf jika rumah ini sangat mengganggu bagi kalian" lirih Nenek Kaede

"Ah tidak apa apa Nek, iya kan Sessho?" ucap Inutaisho

Sesshomaru yang ditanya tiba tiba begitu hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patah patah

Lalu mereka masuk dan duduk diruang tamu rumah itu

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya Kaede dengan singkat

'Orang miskin sepertimu menawarkan kami minum? Yang benar saja! Aku berani bertaruh kalau untuk air putih saja kau sudah sangat kesulitan kan untuk mendapatkannya?!' inner Sesshomaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Hmmm…. Tidak perlu repot repot Nenek Kaede, benar kan Sesshomaru?" Tanya Inutaisho kepada Sesshomaru sambil memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya

"Ya" ucap Sesshomaru singkat

"Tak perlu khawatir, kami disini masih memiliki beberapa teh celup yang enak dan segar. Aku akan meminta 'cucuku' untuk membuatnya. Lagipula ada apa kau berkunjung kemari?" ucap Nenek Kaede kepada Inutaisho

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Inuyasha dan dirimu untuk tinggal dirumah kami bersama" ucap Inutaisho _to the point _

'Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Membawa orang miskin ini kerumah kita? Dan siapa itu Inuyasha? Orang miskin lainnya kah?' inner Sesshomaru

"Apa kau serius Inutaisho? Kami ini hanyalah orang miskin yang tak pantas berada dikalangan orang sepertimu" ucap Kaede dengan lirih

"Kau itu bicara apa nek? Biar bagaimanapun kau ini termasuk keluargaku. Kau itu nenek dari Inuyasha anakku" ucap Inutaisho dengan tegas

'Apa maksudmu ayah? Anakmu? Inuyasha? Jangan bilang kau…' inner Sesshomaru

Ketika itu juga keluarlah bocah kecil membawa nampan berisi minuman yang perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Sesshomaru, akan tetapi jika dilihat dari matanya, bocah itu jauh lebih bersahabat dibanding dengan Sesshomaru.

"I-ini tehnya. Hmm… silahkan diminum" ucap bocah itu dengan lucunya sambil tersenyum lebar

"I-itukah kau Inuyasha?" Tanya Inutaisho

"Loh? Paman tau namaku? Hu'um aku Inuyasha. Salam kenal" ucap Inuyasha tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya

'Jadi ini bocah itu? Inuyasha? Anak yang lain dari ayah? Apa benar? Lagipula apa apaan dengan senyumannya itu?' inner Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha, kemarilah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu" ucap Kaede pada Inuyasha

"Ada apa nek? Apa teh yang aku buat tidak enak?" ucap Inuyasha

"Bukan Inuyasha, malahan teh buatanmu ini sangat enak" giliran Inutaisho yang menjawab

"Inuyasha, apakah kau ingat sosok ayahmu yang nenek katakan padamu tempo hari?" Tanya Kaede

"Iya aku ingat. Sangat ingat malahan, ada apa nek. Apa ayahku akan berkunjung kemari?" Tanya Inuyasha

"Hmm.. dia ada didepanmu sekarang. Paman ini adalah Inutaisho, ayahmu" ucap Kaede panjang lebar

DEG

'Be-benarkah? Dia ayahku? Ayah yang selama ini aku rindukan?' inner Inuyasha

'Ja-jadi benar dia anak dari ayah? Ta-tapi sepertinya bukan dari Ibuku? Lalu ayah berselingkuh dari ibu? Apa ibu tau mengenai hal ini? Sialan kau Inuyasha!' Sesshomaru menggerutu dalam hatinya

"Kau ayahku? I-Inutaisho?" ucap Inuyasha sambil menahan air matanya

"Iya Inu, aku ayahmu. Kemarilah" ucap Inutaisho sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Inuyasha

"Ayahhhhh, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Inuyasha sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan menangis tersedu sedu

"Maafkan ayahmu ini Inu, ayah baru sempat mengunjungimu saat ini" ucap Inutaisho dengan lembut

Semenjak itu Sesshomaru sangat membenci Inuyasha, tak hanya karena ia memiliki saudara yang miskin. Tetapi karena Inuyasha adalah anak dari istri lain yang dimiliki ayahnya, Inutaisho. Sesshomaru menganggap bahwa ibu dari Inuyasha itulah yang menggoda ayahnya agar mau berhubungan dengannya dan berselingkuh dari ibu Sesshomaru, Izayoi. Dan setelah dari kejadian itu, ada kabar buruk bahwa ibunya juga seluruh keluarga besarnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Maka semakin menjadi jadilah kebencian Sesshomaru terhadap Inuyasha. Selain itu, karena Kaede meninggal tak lama setelah kunjungan Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru kerumahnya, maka Inuyasha yang memang tak memiliki siapapun lagi, kini tinggal bersama dengan Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru.

**Flashback End**

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Sudah memuaskan atau belum? Dilanjut atau tidak nih?

_RnR_


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, Onii-chan?**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko**

**Rate : Masih T, T+ (Belom cukup buat M)**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Alur terlalu cepatttt, Typo berserakan**

**Sesshomaru kecil 8 tahun**

**Inuyasha kecil 4 tahun**

**Sesshomaru 20 tahun **

**Inuyasha 16 tahun**

Hehehehe, gomen ane telat banget nih updatenya. Emang ya tugas anak SMA jaman sekarang banyak sangat (jadi curhat ane #plakk) Btw….. mari kita membalas dulu review dari para readers kita ini

**EstrellaNamikaze****:**

Wahhh…. Siap Estrella-san. Arigatou ^-^

**amour-chan:**

Hehehe…. Doakan saja supaya fict ini tetap awet sampai akhir ^_^ Hmmm…. Apa nanti Sessho akan menyayangi Inuyasha? Kita lihat saja kelanjutannya nanti amour-chan-san. Arigatou..

Udah yuk langsung ajalah

_Check it out!_

Semenjak itu Sesshomaru sangat membenci Inuyasha, tak hanya karena ia memiliki saudara yang miskin. Tetapi karena Inuyasha adalah anak dari istri lain yang dimiliki ayahnya, Inutaisho. Sesshomaru menganggap bahwa ibu dari Inuyasha itulah yang menggoda ayahnya agar mau berhubungan dengannya dan berselingkuh dari ibu Sesshomaru, Izayoi. Dan setelah dari kejadian itu, ada kabar buruk bahwa ibunya juga seluruh keluarga besarnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Maka semakin menjadi jadilah kebencian Sesshomaru terhadap Inuyasha. Selain itu, karena Kaede meninggal tak lama setelah kunjungan Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru kerumahnya, maka Inuyasha yang memang tak memiliki siapapun lagi, kini tinggal bersama dengan Inutaisho dan Sesshomaru.

Chapter 3

09.45 waktu setempat

Setelah selesai menyegarkan tubuh atletisnya di kamar mandi, lalu Sesshomaru pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya itu dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya itu sambil memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Sedangkan disebuah kamar yang gelap, ada seseorang yang sedang duduk memojok di sudut ruangan itu sambil menangis dengan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk merapat ke tubuh mungil nan seksinya (?) Ya, dia adalah Inuyasha yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu karena kejadian 30 menit yang lalu.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Hiks… hiks….Sessho-nii" isak Inuyasha

'Kenapa? Kenapa Sessho-nii tidak pernah menerimaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau dapat melihatku Sessho-nii' inner Inuyasha

"Hiks.. Otousan… Okaasan… Aku harus bagaimana lagi, aku ingin Sessho-nii melihatku, aku benar benar menyayanginya? Aku sudah tidak tahan harus selalu seperti ini. Hiks…hiks" ucap Inuyasha dengan menangis tersedu sedu

**Inuyasha POV's End**

06.00 waktu setempat….

Keesokan harinya, Sesshomaru yang sudah berpakaian rapi untuk kembali bekerja sudah duduk diruang makan sambil memakan sandwich dan smoothie buahnya (gaya banget sih lo Sessh #plakk)

KRING…

Terdengarlah bunyi smartphone Sesshomaru yang berbunyi

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru _to the point _ kepada sekretarisnya a.k.a Kagura

"Hn. Siapkan saja kebutuhanku" ucap Sesshomaru singkat dan langsung memutus sambungan telefonnya.

'Hahhh… beberapa hal yang melelahkan lagi' inner Sesshomaru

Seketika itu juga ia mengambil jas kantornya dan pergi dari ruang makan, akan tetapi sebelum itu ekor matanya sempat melirik ke sudut ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya

**Skip Time**

Setelah Sesshomaru sampai dikantornya, maka ia segera pergi keruangan kerjanya untuk mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut tentang jadwal kerjanya hari ini dengan Kagura.

"Jadi apa saja jadwalku?" Tanya Sesshomaru singkat ke Kagura

"Sesshomaru-sama pada pukul 09.00 sampai dengan pukul 20.00 anda akan meeting dengan salah satu relasi terdekat dari Inutaisho-sama di Shibuya, beliau akan menawarkan beberapa bentuk kerjasama antara pihak kita dengan pihak beliau" ucap Kagura panjang lebar

'Hanya meeting dengan satu orang saja sampai menghabiskan waktu yang lama begitu? Hahh… dasar orangtua' inner Sesshomaru

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat" ucap Sesshomaru sambil pergi menginggalkan ruangannya

_Ditempat lain…._

"Nghh…." Ucap Inuyasha

'Hsshhh… kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing begini?' inner Inuyasha disela sela demamnya

Ya. Setelah menangis semalaman dan kurangnya waktu tidurnya, pagi ini Inuyasha terkena demam yang cukup tinggi sehingga ia baru terbangun.

"Astaga….. ini sudah jam 7, aku sudah terlambat. Hssshhh…" ucap Inuyasha sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat demam dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku harus tetap bersekolah, aku tidak ingin membuang buang uang Sessho-nii lagi" ucap Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Inuyasha tetap ingin pergi kesekolah meskipun ia sedang sakit.

Dan setelah selesai berpakaian, Inuyasha langsung menelfon taksi untuk mengantarnya kesekolah karena selain ia tak sanggup untuk berjalan, ia juga sudah melewatkan 1 jam pelajarannya pertamanya. Selain itu, karena terburu burunya Inuyasha juga tidak sempat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Dikelas…_

"Inuyasha, kenapa kamu terlambat? Tidak biasanya, ada apa" Tanya seorang guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas ketika ditengah tengah ia menerangkan pelajaran, Inuyasha mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kelasnya

"Sumimasen sensei, aku agak tidak enak badan hari ini" ucap Inuyasha sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalau kamu sedang tidak enak badan, kenapa kamu masuk? Tapi yasudahlah tak apa,sekarang duduk dikursimu Inuyasha" ucap guru tersebut

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu sensei" ucap Inuyasha sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu menuju kursinya

"Apa kau benar tidak apa Inuyasha?" Tanya Miroku kepada Inuyasha ketika Inuyasha sudah duduk disampingnya

"Hm? Aku baik baik saja Miroku. Sungguh" ucap Inuyasha sambil menahan rasa pusing yang semakin bertambah di kepalanya

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, katakan lah padaku Inuyasha" ucap Miroku sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu

"Hu'um… tentu saja Miroku" ucap Inuyasha meyakinkan

'Inuyasha kau benar benar tidak berubah tetapi kenapa kau bisa sampai demam begitu? Kantung matamu juga cukup terlihat, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru-san?' inner Miroku

Miroku yang memang sudah mengenal Inuyasha cukup lama, sudah mengerti dengan keadaan dan sikap Inuyasha. Sekalipun Inuyasha berkata kalau ia baik baik saja, Miroku yakin bahwa Inuyasha hanya menutupi keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Miroku juga tahu bahwa kenapa Inuyasha bersikeras untuk bersekolah itu karena Inuyasha tidak ingin Sesshomaru lebih membencinya lebih dari ini.

'Hshhh… semoga saja aku dapat bertahan sampai sore hari nanti' inner Inuyasha

**Skip Time**

Ketika bel makan siang, Miroku mengajak Inuyasha untuk makan siang bersama di atap.

"Kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang mu Inuyasha?" Tanya Miroku kepada Inuyasha ketika bel makan siang berbunyi

"Hehehe, aku tidak sempat membuatnya tadi pagi jadi aku rasa akan membeli makanan di kantin" ucap Inuyasha sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk membelikanmu makanan dan mencari obat untuk demammu itu" ucap Miroku sambil pergi menuju kantin

"E-eh Miroku tidak perlu, aku bisa membeli dan mencarinya sendiri" ucap Inuyasha

"Hehehe, kau pergi saja duluan ke atap" ucap Miroku

'Ishh.. dasar Miroku,tapi… terimakasih karena kau selalu berbuat baik padaku' inner Inuyasha

Lalu Inuyasha pergi duluan ke atap sesuai dengan ucapan Miroku. Akan tetapi ketika Inuyasha sedang ingin membuka pintu keatap

"Nghh… pusing sekali" ucap Inuyasha sambil memegangi kepalanya dan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada dinding disampingnya

GUBRAK

Seketika itu juga Inuyasha pingsan.

**Skip Time**

_Dirumah Inuyasha…_

19.45 waktu setempat

"Nghh" ucap Inuyasha ketika ia baru terbangun di tempat tidurnya

"Kau sudah sadar Inuyasha? Syukurlah…" ucap Miroku sambil mengambil handuk yang berada di kepala Inuyasha sebagai kompresan agar demam Inuyasha cepat turun

"Loh Miroku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Inuyasha bertanya kembali pada Miroku

"Kau pingsan Inuyasha, kau pingsan didepan pintu atap. Aku tadi langsung membawamu ke UKS dan ketika aku menelfon Sesshomaru-san, katanya kau lebih baik dibawa pulang kerumah saja" ucap Miroku sambil tersenyum ganjil

**Flashback**

"I-Inuyasha!" Teriak Miroku ketika melihat Inuyasha tergeletak tak berdaya karena pingsan

Seketika itu juga Miroku langsung menggendong Inuyasha menuju UKS, ketika melewati koridor yang ramai banyak siswa siswi yang melihat kearah mereka, namun hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi Miroku.

BRAK

Miroku langsung menendang pintu UKS dengan cukup kasar

"Sensei.. hosh hosh, apakah kau bisa menolong Inuyasha?" ucap Miroku sambil terengah engah

"Te-tentu saja. Baringkan Inuyasha di sana" ucap sensei cantik tersebut sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur diruangan itu

"Bisa kah aku titipkan Inuyasha sebentar padamu sensei? Aku ada perlu sebentar" ucap Miroku

"Baiklah, silahkan Miroku-kun" ucap sensei cantik (ane ngga tau harus ngasih nama apa #gubrakk) tersebut

Lalu Miroku pergi keluar dari UKS dan mencari tempat yang cukup sepi karena menurutnya ia harus menelfon Sesshomaru.

"Halo" ucap Miroku

"Siapa ini?" ucap Sesshomaru singkat

GLEK

Miroku sempat menelan ludahnya karena ia baru ingat kalau kakak Inuyasha itu sangat berbeda dari Inuyasha yang ramah

"I-ini aku Mi-Miroku teman Inuyasha" ucap Miroku terbata bata

"Ada perlu apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" ucap Sesshomaru

"Mmm… A-aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Inuyasha pingsan karena dem-"

TUTTTT

"Ha-halo! Sesshomaru-san! Aku belum selesai bicara" ucap Miroku sambil berteriak teriak

'Geez… Inuyasha apakah sampai sebegitunya ia membenci dan tidak peduli padamu?' inner Miroku

Karena hal itu, Miroku langsung menuju ruang kelas untuk meminta ijin atas dirinya dan Inuyasha karena tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Ya. Miroku ingin merawat Inuyasha yang sedang sakit, ia tidak tega jika melihat sahabatnya ditelantarkan oleh Sesshomaru yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

**Flashback End**

"Benar Sessho-nii berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Inuyasha kepada Miroku dengan tatapan yang bersinar sinar

"Be-benar Inuyasha..." ucap Miroku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Inuyasha

"Syukurlah… aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak mengacuhkan ku dengan berkata lebih baik aku dirawat dirumah. Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk cepat sembuh agar tidak merepotkan kau dan Sessho-nii" ucap Inuyasha sambil tersenyum manis kepada Miroku

"Nah… kalau begitu lebih baik kau sekarang makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" ucap Miroku

"Hontou ni? Huaaa Arigatou Miroku…." Ucap Inuyasha sambil memeluk erat Miroku

"Su-sudah Inuyasha lepaskan aku, lagipula kau itukan belum sembuh benar. Kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak" ucap Miroku sambil melepas pelukan Inuyasha

"Hehehe, kalau begitu ayo Miroku kita makan bersama" ucap Inuyasha sambil menarik tangan Miroku

'Maafkan aku Inuyasha, aku berbohong kepadamu' inner Miroku

_Dimobil Sesshomaru…._

"Geez… sangat melelahkan berbicara dengan para pak tua itu. Rapat apanya? Si pak tua itu hanya berniat menjodohkanku dengan putrinya. Ckckck… alibi yang buruk dan benar benar merepotkan" ucap Sesshomaru

'Rasanya semakin berat saja bebanku ini' inner Sesshomaru

Ketika itu juga pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia sedang beristirahat untuk makan siang

"_Ada perlu apa? Aku tak punya banyak waktu" _

"_Mmm… A-aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Inuyasha pingsan karena dem-"_

'Anak sialan itu benar benar menyusahkan orang lain' inner Sesshomaru

**Skip Time**

"Hmm… Miroku, apa ini tak terlalu larut malam untukmu?" Tanya Inuyasha ketika mereka telah selesai makan dari ruang makan dan hendak menuju kamar Inuyasha kembali

"Tidak Inuyasha… lagipula kan rumahku hanya berbeda 1 blok saja dengan mu. Jangan jangan kau ini menginginkan aku pergi kan?" ucap Miroku

"Uhh.. tentu saja tidak Miroku. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu" ucap Inuyasha dengan pelan

"Kau itu sahabat ku Inuyasha,hmm…. Karena kulihat kau belum sembuh total. Apa boleh aku menginap disini untuk merawatmu?" Tanya Miroku

"E-eh… Mi-Miroku aku tidak apa apa, sungguh… Kau tak perlu sampai-"

GREP

Miroku menarik Inuyasha kedalam pelukannya

"Inuyasha.. aku mengerti penderitaanmu. Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendirian, berbagilah denganku, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku disini… Kita ini bersahabat bukan?" ucap Miroku tegas

"Mi-Miroku… terimakasih" Ucap Inuyasha

'Andaikan Sessho-nii bisa sepertimu Miroku' inner Sesshomaru disela sela air mata menetes dari matanya

DEG

Dan pada saat itu juga Sesshomaru yang baru pulang, melihat Inuyasha menangis dipelukan Miroku dan Miroku yang menenangkan Inuyasha sambil menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Inuyasha dengan lembut.

'A-ada apa denganku? Ke-kenapa ini aneh sekali' inner Sesshomaru sambil memegangi dadanya

**TBC**

****Bagaimana readers? Memuaskan atau tidak? Dan apakah fict ini dilanjut atau berhenti?

~RnR~


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, Onii-chan?**

**Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko**

**Rate : Masih T, T+ (Belom cukup buat M)**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat dan update terlalu lambat #plakk, Typo berserakan**

**Sesshomaru kecil 8 tahun**

**Inuyasha kecil 4 tahun**

**Sesshomaru 20 tahun **

**Inuyasha 16 tahun**

Hahh…. Sudah lama ya ane ngga update. Hehehe #tendang

Yosh, izinkan ane membalas review dari para readers yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Guest**

Hmm…. Bagaimana ya? Aku kan sudah menulis di warning kalau fict ini adalah fict yaoi. Genrenya tapi memang hurt&comfort. Gomen Guest-san fict ini memang fict yaoi SesshInu ^_^ Arigatou Guest-san

**Guest**

Huaaaa….. Arigatou gozaimasu Guest-san sudah memberitahuku ^_^ Siap bos fict ini tetap dilanjut,hehehe

**amour-chan**

Sessho menderita? Hmmm….. akan aku fikirkan lagi,hehehe. Dan ini aku sudah update (tapi lu lama tau! #plakk) Siapppp akan aku lanjut terus. Arigatou Amour-chan san ^_^

**Shawokey**

Umm…. Jadi begitu, muehehehe. Ngga papa kok Shawokey-san, aku juga kan masih newbie di dunia fanfict. Arigatou atas masukannya ^_^

**Kim Victoria**

Hehehe, iya Kim-san sebenernya aku juga kurang suka paragrafnya itu center. Tapi aku terkadang suka lupa nge-managenya lagi #ditendang. Umm…. Arigatou Kim-san ^_^

Nah…. Sekianlah pembalasan review dari ane

_Check it out!_

"Kau itu sahabat ku Inuyasha,hmm…. Karena kulihat kau belum sembuh total. Apa boleh aku menginap disini untuk merawatmu?" Tanya Miroku

"E-eh… Mi-Miroku aku tidak apa apa, sungguh… Kau tak perlu sampai-"

GREP

Miroku menarik Inuyasha kedalam pelukannya

"Inuyasha.. aku mengerti penderitaanmu. Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendirian, berbagilah denganku, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku disini… Kita ini bersahabat bukan?" ucap Miroku tegas

"Mi-Miroku… terimakasih" Ucap Inuyasha

'Andaikan Sessho-nii bisa sepertimu Miroku' inner Sesshomaru disela sela air mata menetes dari matanya

DEG

Dan pada saat itu juga Sesshomaru yang baru pulang, melihat Inuyasha menangis dipelukan Miroku dan Miroku yang menenangkan Inuyasha sambil menepuk nepuk puncak kepala Inuyasha dengan lembut.

'A-ada apa denganku? Ke-kenapa ini aneh sekali' inner Sesshomaru sambil memegangi dadanya

Chapter 4

"Sudahlah Inuyasha… Jangan menangis seperti itu lagi, nanti kau malah membuat kepalamu pusing lagi," ucap Miroku.

"Hu'um…Gomen Miroku," ucap Inuyasha sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Ehem," Sesshomaru berdeham agak keras, seketika itu juga Miroku dan Inuyasha menyadari dengan kehadiran Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha langsung melepaskan pelukan dari Miroku.

"Se-Sessho-nii tadaima," ucap Inuyasha pelan dan tak berani menatap langsung Sesshomaru.

Bukannya menjawab perkataan dari Inuyasha, alih alih ia malah langsung melengos pergi menuju kamarnya. Tetapi sebelum itu…

"Sesshomaru-san tunggu sebentar," ucap Miroku tiba tiba.

'Mi-Miroku, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' inner Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru langsung membalikkan badannya ogah ogahan menghadap ke Miroku yang sedang berada disamping Inuyasha.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan 'Apa perlumu? Aku tak punya banyak waktu' dari Sesshomaru, Miroku langsung menjawab "Seperti yang Sesshomaru-san tau Inuyasha masih belum sembuh total jadinya aku ingin merawatnya untuk sementara disini. Izinkan aku menginap disini sampai Inuyasha benar benar sembuh"

Mendengar ucapan tegas dari Miroku, Inuyasha langsung membelalakan matanya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Miroku memang sungguh sungguh. Sedangkan Sesshomaru hanya menatap datar ke arah Miroku.

"Terserah," ucap Sesshomaru singkat. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sessho-nii tungg-" ucap Inuyasha yang ingin menghampiri Sesshomaru.

"Sudahlah Inuyasha, mungkin Sesshomaru-san memang sedang lelah jadinya ia bersikap begitu," ucap Miroku sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Inuyasha.

"Tapi Miroku," ucap Inuysha.

"Tidak apa Inuyasha, hmm… ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur," ucap Miroku sambil tersenyum.

"Hu'um… kau juga Miroku. Hmm… lebih baik kau tidur di kamar sebelah ku saja Miroku," ucap Inuyasha sambil menuntun Miroku ke kamar sebelahnya.

"Dimanapun aku bisa tidur kok, hmm.. tapi tak apa kau tidur sendirian?" tanya Miroku menggoda.

"Apa apaan sih kau itu, aku ini bukan anak kecil tau. Yasudah oyasumi Miroku dan umm… arigatou," ucap Inuyasha sambil melenggang pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Dasar anak itu. Oyasumi Inuyasha," ucap Miroku sambil menatap pintu kamar Inuyasha yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

Setelah Sesshomaru sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur king sizenya.

"Hahhh…. Aku benar benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan, ketika melihat anak itu dengan temannya berpelukan entah kenapa sepertinya ada sebagian dari diriku yang tidak rela akan hal itu. Entah karena aku memang tidak rela kalau Inuyasha bahagia atau….. terserahlah aku tak peduli. Dan sepertinya dia itu yang menelfon ku tadi siang, lagipula apa apaan dengan dia itu. Kenapa dia begitu peduli kepada Inuyasha, seberapa berharganya kah Inuyasha baginya? Ingin menginap di sini dan merawat Inuyasha,eh?" ucap Sesshomaru.

Satu hal yang memang ia tau pasti, Inuyasha benar benar merepotkan! Sesshomaru sangat membencinya, sejak dulu malahan.

'Hmm… mungkin sebaiknya Inuyasha itu kuserahkan saja pada temannya itu. Bukankah ia sangat peduli pada Inuyasha? Dengan begitu aku tak akan memiliki beban lagi karena orang yang kubenci tidak lagi ada di sekitarku' inner Sesshomaru sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Setelah memikirkan semua hal itu, ia langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya itu dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kusut.

.

.

Ketika pagi mulai menjelang dan indahnya karena ini hari Minggu, Inuyasha yang sudah mulai sembuh dari demam tingginya itu (karena dukungan dan perhatian dari Miroku) sedang memasak di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Untuknya, Miroku juga Sesshomaru kakaknya. Miroku yang juga memang terbiasa bangun pagi langsung menuju dapur karena mencium bau sedap dari sarapan yang dibuat Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, kenapa kau pagi pagi begini sudah bangun? Apa kau sudah benar benar sembuh? Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Inuyasha, aku kan bisa membantumu," ucap Miroku panjang lebar.

Inuyasha agak kaget karena ia tak menyadari kehadiran Miroku sebelumnya.

"Ish Miroku jangan mengangetkanku! Aku ini sudah sembuh. Lihat sendiri kan? Lagipula ini sudah kebiasaan ku untuk membuat sarapan jadi tak masalah. Dan kau tau? Sekarang kau itu benar benar mirip dengan seorang kakek tua yang takuk cucunya kenapa kenapa,bwahahaha," ucap Inuyasha sambil tertawa.

"Apa? Kau ini keras kepala sekali," ucap Miroku sambil mengelitiki pinggang Inuyasha.

"Tu-tunggu, hahaha, Miroku! Le-lepas,hahaha. Ini geli,hahaha," ucap Inuyasha sambil kegelian.

Yang tak mereka sadari ialah ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan intens.

.

.

Ketika masakan Inuyasha sudah siap dihidangkan dan dimakan, Miroku langsung mencicipi masakan itu.

"Wahhh… Inuyasha ini enak sekali," puji Miroku

"Hontou ni? Hehehe, arigatou Miroku" ucap Inuyasha sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Akan tetapi setelah itu Miroku melihat gerak gerik Inuyasha yang seperti sedang mencari sesuatu membuat Miroku mengernyit bingung dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku disela sela kegiatan makannya.

"Hmm…. Sessho-nii apa belum bangun? Tumben sekali, lagipula kalau ia sudah bangun kenapa ia tak kesini untuk sarapan?" ucap Inuyasha sambil memperhatikan ke arah kamar Sesshomaru.

"Kau mau aku yang memanggil Sesshomaru-san?" ucap Miroku.

"Umm… tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang mencari Sessho-nii. Tak apa kan kau aku tinggal dulu disini?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, iya aku tak apa kok disini" ucap Miroku.

.

.

'Apa benar Sessho-nii belum bangun? Tapi ini kan sudah jam 7 pagi. Hmm… apa mungkin masih di kamarnya ya? Hmm… baiklah aku akan ke kamar Sessho-nii,' inner Inuyasha.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sessho-nii, sarapannya sudah siap, ayo kita makan bersama," ucap Inuyasha.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Inuyasha mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Sesshomaru lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Umm… Sessho-nii, apa kau belum bangun? Sessho-nii?" ucap Inuyasha.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sessho-nii kau harus makan agar kau tidak sakit. Sessho-nii kumohon keluarlah. Aku tau kau pasti sudah bangun," ucap Inuyasha sambil menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Sesshomaru.

Dan ketika Inuyasha sedang sibuk menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Sesshomaru, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka. Inuyasha pun mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"E-ehhh," ucap Inuyasha sambil memejamkan matanya karena ia yakin pasti ia akan terjatuh.

'Loh kok tidak sakit?' inner Inuyasha sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

DEG

"Se-Sessho-nii.." ucap Inuyasha pelan.

Untuk sementara waktu, entah apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran mereka berdua. Kini Inuyasha sedang berada dalam pelukan Sesshomaru dan tatapan mata Sesshomaru tertuju langsung kepada Inuyasha. Dan Inuyasha yang merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat karena belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Sesshomaru dan ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sesshomaru.

"Umm… Sessho-nii te-terimakasih sudah menolongku," ucap Inuyasha sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Akan tetapi Sesshomaru tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya itu dari Inuyasha sehingga membuat Inuyasha kembali menatap Sesshomaru.

"Sessho-nii?" tanya Inuyasha.

**Sesshomaru POV**

TOK TOK TOK

'Kudengar sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu, anak itu kah?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil membuka mataku.

"_Sessho-nii, sarapannya sudah siap, ayo kita makan bersama,"_

"Hahhh…. Hari ini aku benar benar tak berselera untuk melakukan hal apapun. Yasudahlah biarkan saja anak itu," ucapku sambil menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan tangan kiriku.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Umm… Sessho-nii, apa kau belum bangun? Sessho-nii?"_

TOK TOK TOK

"_Sessho-nii kau harus makan agar kau tidak sakit. Sessho-nii kumohon keluarlah. Aku tau kau pasti sudah bangun,"_

'Arrghhh… anak itu cerewet sekali!' ucapku.

Setelah itu tidak kudengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara bocah itu lagi.

'Hm? Anak itu sudah pergi?' batinku dalam hati.

Setelah itu, aku langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidurku untuk keluar dari kamar. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku tiba tiba…

"_E-ehhh,"_

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku ketika Inuyasha jatuh tepat ke arahku. Aku tak tau kenapa aku melakukan ini tapi refleks tanganku langsung menangkap tubuh mungil miliknya itu.

DEG

"_Se-Sessho-nii.."_

Ada gelanyar aneh yang kurasakan saat ini ketika menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa Inuyasha memiliki pinggang yang ramping juga rambut yang sangat lembut, aku tak sengaja menyentuh rambut yang digerainya itu ketika menangkap tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Dan aku juga bisa mencium wangi rambutnya karena kepalanya sekarang sedang berada tepat di bawah hidungku.

"_Umm… Sessho-nii te-terimakasih sudah menolongku,"_

Kulihat ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Tetapi aku benar benar menyukai wangi rambutnya dan ingin merasakan lagi betapa lembutnya rambutnya itu. Dan kurasa tubuhnya itu memang pas untuk berada dalam pelukanku. Tanganku malah semakin mempererat pelukanku ke Inuyasha.

"_Sessho-nii?"_

Kudengar ia memanggil lagi namaku, dan barulah aku tersadar dari pikiran anehku itu. Seketika itu juga aku melepaskannya dari pelukanku dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

**Sesshomaru POV's End**

"Sessho-nii mau kemana? Ruang makan kan di sebelah sana," ucap Inuyasha seraya menunjuk ruang makan yang di sana sudah ada Miroku.

"Cerewet! Pergi sana," ucap Sesshomaru kasar.

"Tap-tapi Sessho-nii, kau belum sarapan kan? Ayo kita sarapan bersama," ucap Inuyasha sambil memegang tangan Sesshomaru.

"Minggir!" ucap Sesshomaru sambil menepis tangan Inuyasha, akan tetapi mungkin karena Inuyasha masih belum sembuh total dari demamnya sehingga tepisan Sesshomaru malah membuat Inuyasha jatuh ke belakang dan mengenai dinding di belakangnya.

Miroku yang penasaran karena suara ribut yang terjadi dan ia tau kalau itu adalah suara Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru, ia langsung pergi ke arah suara itu berasal. Betapa kagetnya ia karena ia melihat Inuyasha sedang terduduk dan memegangi tangannya sambil kesakitan.

"Inuyasha!" ucap Miroku yang langsung menghampiri Inuyasha.

"Hiks.. hiks… sa-sakit. Sessho-nii maafkan aku, kumohon maafkan aku," ucap Inuyasha sambil menatap Sesshomaru dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"Kau benar benar tega sekali kepada adikmu sendiri," ucap Miroku sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru benar benar terbelalak, bukan karena tatapan dari Miroku tetapi karena ekspresi Inuyasha. Dengan mata yang berkaca kaca menahan tangis dan wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

'A-anak itu? Shit,' umpat Sesshomaru dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, tanpa sepatah katapun Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Miroku yang tak tega melihat Inuyasha begini langsung menggendong Inuyasha dan membawanya ke kamar Inuyasha.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sessho-nii," ucap Inuyasha disela sela tangisnya.

Sebenarnya Miroku agak sedikit kesal dengan Inuyasha, kenapa Inuyasha malah meminta maaf pada Sesshomaru yang memang tak peduli sedikitpun dengan Inuyasha malahan Sesshomaru selaku bertindak jahat kepada Inuyasha.

.

.

"Apa kau benar baik baik saja Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku ketika mereka berada di pintu rumah Inuyasha, ia harus kembali pulang kerumahnya karena Inuyasha memang menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Miroku semakin khawatir dengan Inuyasha. Ia takut meninggalkan Inuyasha di rumah bersama Sesshomaru yang benar benar bertindak jahat kepada Inuyasha di depan matanya sendiri.

"Hu'um… aku baik baik saja Miroku. Lagipula kan sekarang aku sudah tidak demam berkat dirimu," ucap Inuyasha sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Miroku, hehehe. Umm… sudah lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Ini sudah malam Miroku, besok kan kita harus kembali ke sekolah," ucap Inuyasha sambil mendorong Miroku.

"Hahhhh…. Baiklah Tuan Keras Kepala, terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau akan memberi tauku," ucap Miroku.

"Ha'i. Aku berjanji padamu dan besok mau kah kau pergi kesekolah bersamaku?" ucap Inuyasha .

"Bukankah kita memang selalu begitu? Hmmm… besok ku tunggu disini oke?" tanya Miroku.

"Siap bos! Jaa nee, hati hati Miroku" ucap Inuyasha.

"Jaa nee" ucap Miroku sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Inuyasha.

Setelah melihat kepergian Miroku, Inuyasha langsung masuk ke rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tamu sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.25

'Sessho-nii, kau benar benar marah kepadaku? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau sudah melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan sekarang kau juga melewatkan makan malammu Sessho-nii,' inner Inuyasha.

Meskipun sudah berkali kali Inuyasha mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Sesshomaru, ia tetap memikirkan Sesshomaru dan mengkhawatirkan Sesshomaru karena Inuyasha memang benar benar menyayangi Sesshomaru melebihi dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar, sekarang satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya hanyalah Sesshomaru seorang. Semenjak Inuyasha masih kecil ia sudah sangat senang ketika ia diberitahu kalau ia memiliki saudara yang lebih tua darinya. Ya, ia memiliki kakak. Akan tetapi karena sikap buruk dari kakaknya itu, Inuyasha memutuskan untuk berbuat lebih baik dan lebih baik terhadap kakaknya itu sehingga ia berharap pada akhirnya kakaknya akan menatapnya dan menerimanya.

**TBC**

Gimana sudah memuaskan kah? Lalu wordsnya? Alurnya?

Hmm… tapi aku mau juga nanya nih sama readers semua kira kira Sesshomaru bakalan bener bener 'ngasih' Inuyasha ke Miroku ngga?

Hehehehe, sekian aja dari aku. Jaa nee. Arigatou ^_^

~Kritik dan Saran Versetta terima kok~


End file.
